Infinite Stratos: Clash
by IgnitionBoost
Summary: By chance, a second male OC is discovered. Adding a second to the phenomenon that is Ichika Orimura. But there is something about the new male in the IS academy. Will he be trouble or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Infinite Stratos: Clash**

Hi, I'm new here. First fanfic of mine though I already made a mistake. My file which I was supposed to post as chapter 1 for my fic got delete by me, it was an accident of course.

But now I'm stuck at writing it again. But don't worry it might just take me two or three days before I post it, I know the flow already of my story already.

Sorry about this sloppiness.

But anyway my fic will include a male OC, but different from the other OC centric fics, mine will still focus and development our dense MC, Ichika.

Again I'm sorry and I'll try to post the first chapter as quick as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Infinite Stratos: Clash**

**Well I lost the file and had to write this short one instead, I was stuck reading the IS LN for days so that I can feed my fill of the IS fandom.**

**Again sorry if this chapter is kinda short, I just lost the ideas I was supposed to write about and was forced to do this short one instead. Promise, later chapters will be longer.**

**Anyway thanks for I'mherepresent and Kurazukara for helping me with the other OC characters that will appear and the future plot of this story. Sorry even though you (I'mherpresent) don't do male OC fics, you still helped me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IS it belongs to its respective author Yumizuru-san.**

**Chapter: 1**

It was another typical day in the IS academy. Morning classes, lessons and talking with friends that was supposedly the order of today, but today was not like any other day.

Today, a world shattering news was revealed, another male had been reported to have the ability to pilot an IS. The second one after Ichika Orimura who was the first one to do so.

And today, this lucky (?) male is in the academy after forcefully being enrolled her by the Japanese government.

This boy was a normal Japanese teen, of normal height, slightly red colored hair and obviously nervous about his first day here in the academy.

This boy was waiting outside the room of class 1-1.

(Mom, dad, sis, please come pick me up. I'm too scared.)

The poor boy could only plea for help in his thoughts. He really had no idea how to approach anyone in this place, this place that is full of girls.

But, there was one hope for him.

The only male who was in here before him, the only male companion he can have in this place, Ichika Orimura.

He was the only hope he had for survival in this female dominion.

(I just have to make a good impression on him and we'll be friends and I can finally survive this place.)

The boy was so concentrated on thinking that he failed to notice his teacher, the cute and busty teacher with green hair, Maya Yamada, was already standing in front of him, curious as to why he is standing by the door with a grave face.

"Oi! Shinozaki! Enter!"

The booming voice from another teacher forced the dazed teen to enter the room with a panicky manner.

"Hai!"

"This is your first day here; don't waste it standing by the door without any reason."

Being scolded in the first day by his teacher, he couldn't help but sink his head in shame.

"Class let me introduce to you the second male IS pilot in the world." Maya introduced him to the class; or rather she readied the class for his introduction. Maya smoothened things for him.

Standing firm and looked on with a serious face towards his classmates.

(Okay time to make a good impression!)

He closed his eyes and readied himself to speak.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kazuya Shinozaki, 15 years old. I came from Saitama; I live there with my father, mother and my little sister. I hope we can all get along."

At first he felt a little awkward, but gradually his classmate began to smile at him and welcomed him to the class.

"Shinozaki sit beside Orimura. Laidi, transfer to the seat beside Bodewig."

The stern teacher who just gave the sharp order was Chifuyu.

"Sit."

"O-Okay."

Kazuya sat on the chair that was assigned to him.

He couldn't help but sigh out when finally got over the hard part of today, he had finally introduced himself.

Looking to his left, he saw Ichika giving him a thumbs up.

At least with the presence of another male here, he won't be suffocated.

(I know we'll get along just fine.)

Kazuya couldn't help but smile back at Ichika.

However both of them were whacked on the head by Chifuyu because they were smiling at each other rather than concentrate on the lesson.

"You two idiots listen to the lesson and don't go flirting with each other."

Both Ichika and Kazuya flinched when they were branded as yaoi in the get-go by their own teacher.

While the rest of the class laughed at that, they were those who revealed their twisted interest in the possibility of a "boy's love" drama here in the academy.

And there are those who are not very welcoming to the topic, namely the four girls with personal IS units in this class.

The four were absolutely glaring at the new boy, as if they are viewing a potential enemy.

At lunch, it was a given that Kazuya would join Ichika and his friends.

They are currently in the cafeteria; Ichika and Kazuya were happily conversing with each other, completely leaving the girls out who are seated with them.

"Man finally a second boy in the academy at least I won't be the sole minority in here." Ichika almost cried his eyes out for finally having a companion.

"I could say the same too. Even though I'm just new here, I think you and me are going to be friends."

The bonding from the two males were in no way an unpleasant sight, but something in this that peeves off Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura.

"Anyway introduction again, this is my friends."

Ichika moved for a more formal introduction of his friends.

"This is Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Huang Linyin or Rin, Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig. They are the girls I'm hanging out with in the academy; in short they are my closest friends here."

Hearing the closest friends part, the five blushed a little.

"Well I'm Kazuya Shinozaki. Nice to meet you five and I hope we can get along well."

The five girls smiled with him at first and nodded but in the end they lost their smiles and aimed a serious expression towards Kazuya.

"Just one question, Kazuya-san…" It was Cecilia who asked the question.

"What is it?"

"You're not gay are you?"

Huh?

That thought both baffled Ichika and Kazuya.

First day here and there is an issue already.


End file.
